


Space Prince

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Space Prince [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Human Allura (Voltron), Humor, Role Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Allura knew it was rude to stare, but she found herself unable to take her eyes off the prince’s ears.  They were just so...long and pointy.





	Space Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an idea I've had for awhile. An AU with Allura and Coran as the humans and Keith and Shiro are the Alteans. I wrote this snippet for the Valentine Kallura week. No idea if I'll write more for this AU, but this was fun to get out of my system at the very least. Enjoy!

Allura knew it was rude to stare, but she found herself unable to take her eyes off the prince’s ears. They were just so...long and pointy. He looked like some kind of space elf that came alive from one of her fantasy novels her father use to read to her.

Besides, they were in outer space and a long way from Earth. It was very likely these Alteans didn’t have the same rules for manners. Maybe to Alteans staring was-

“Is there a reason you keep staring at me?” Keith sharply turned his head, causing the purple earrings hanging from his ears to dangle. “It’s getting on my nerves.”

Allura blushed as she scratched her cheek. “Um..sorry, but your ears are just so odd looking.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Really? Because I would argue your round ears are weirder.”

Allura’s eyes twitched as she instinctively covered her ears. “What? There isn’t anything wrong with them!”

“How can you humans hear with those things?” Keith continued as he reached over to try to poke at one. “And they look uncomfortable.”

Allura huffed at him as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket and turned away. “You are being quite impolite!”

Keith growled as he turned away and caused his long cape to billow out from behind him. “Says the person that kept staring at me the whole time!”

Allura opened and then shut her mouth as she grasped her chin. Alright, she had to admit. He had her there. 

She sighed as she ran a hand through her black hair. “Fine, I’m sorry for being rude,” Allura said as she hugged herself and took a seat in a chair. “It’s just been a very odd day for me.”

When she, Pidge, Lance, Hunk and Coran went to track the source of those mysterious signals they kept picking up, they last thing they expected to find was a giant blue robot lion. That hadn’t even been the weirdest part. No, that prize went to the moment she felt the lion speak directly into her mind and asked her to fly it.

Coran had been completely against the idea of any of his precious students going near the thing, but Allura had a feeling that for some reason she had to listen to the request. Then within a blink of an idea, they all climbed inside the lion, took off screaming into the skies, flew past a giant freaking alien warship and through some kind of portal.

After that, finding a castle with two sleeping alien princes inside seemed not that crazy.

Keith went silent. He mindlessly ran his fingers over one of the computer consoles. “It hasn’t exactly been a fun one for me either.”

Allura’s body went stiff and suddenly regretted even speaking as she gripped the sleeves of her jacket. Right, this prince just discovered him and his brother Shiro were the last two living Alteans in existence. Their planet, their people, and their family were all gone.

She didn’t know much about these Galra, or this Zarkon, but to destroy an entire world certainly spoke volumes.

“I’m..sorry,” Allura said as her eyes softened. She slowly turned in the chair and straightened her posture. “I know it’s not the same but..my father went missing a year ago. I...I know what it’s like to miss someone.”

Keith glanced up. His eyes shines with uncertainty as he bit his lower lip. “Um..I’m sorry as well.”

Allura gave a half smile. “Thank you.”

Her father was the reason both she and Pidge were here. When the Garrison claimed the Kerberos Mission failed and the entire crew died, they both agreed something wasn’t right. Allura’s father was an excellent pilot, and both Pidge’s father and brother were careful scientist that wouldn’t take unnecessary risks.

Then, after Pidge hacked into the Garrison’s computers and found no evidence of a crash, it was clear they were hiding something. Pidge might had been able to learn more if she hadn’t gotten caught.

As a result, they both agreed they couldn’t take this lying down. Thus, Pidge disguised herself as a boy and they both entered the Garrison as potential students. Allura was just grateful Coran was eager to assist them since he was equally as skeptical and wanted to find out what happened to his friends.

Not long after, Hunk and Lance discovered what they were doing. Allura was still amazed neither of them exposed their secret to Iverson and insisted on helping in their quest for the truth. Although, Allura wondered if Hunk might have regrets about that decision now considering how much was he was screaming when she was flying the Blue Lion.

Allura wiped at her eyes as she leaned back in her chair and looked around the castle. For such a big place it felt like there was nothing to do. “How long do you think they’ll be?”

Keith shrugged. “Hard to say,” he muttered, “we only had a rough idea where the Green and Yellow Lions were.” He turned back to looked at the screen on the monitor. “And we’re still trying to figure out where the Red Lion is.”

Allura frowned as she hugged herself. “I hope they’re alright.”

Lance had gone with Pidge to find the Green Lion, and both Shiro and Coran had gone to seek the Yellow Lion for Hunk. Allura thought she should have gone with them, but Shiro insisted there should be at least one lion at the castle in case they got attacked. 

Allura understood that logic, but she still didn’t like the idea of her friends being in danger while she sat and did nothing.

“They’ll be okay,” Keith said, “Shiro won’t let anything happen to them.” 

Allura thought back to when Shiro first awoke and held up a sword to Coran’s throat demanding to know who they were. Course, once they explained how they got there, he had calm down and was much more friendly to them.

“Your brother does seem to be protective,” Allura commented.

Keith scoffed. “Bit too protective at times,” he muttered and rubbed his neck.

“Older brothers tend to be, at least, from what I’ve heard,” Allura said as she thought of Matt. 

Growing up, he had always been protective of Pidge. She would insist it was annoying, but Pidge would always say it with a smile. It made Allura a little envious. She often wondered what it would have been like to have other siblings in her life.

They sat in silence again and Allura wrapped a strand of her hair around her finger. This felt so awkward. What exactly were they suppose to talk about? It certainly didn’t help matters that Allura was the one to catch him when he fell straight out of his cryopod when he woke up. 

The whole scene had felt like something out of a strange fairytale.

“Sssoo,” Allura said slowly as she tapped her toes, “what was Altea like?”

Keith flinched as he kept his view on the monitor. “I rather not talk about it right now, thanks.”

“Oh,” Allura said as she tucked her hands behind her back. “Then..perhaps-”

A loud beeping went off. Keith’s eyes widened as he leaned over the monitor, typed on the control panel and groaned.

“Oh, quiznack,” he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. “Great, just great.”

“What’s wrong?” Allura leaned over his shoulder.

“I found the Red Lion,” Keith muttered as he buried his face into his hands.

Allura blinked. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

Keith gave her a dry look. “Oh sure, except for the part that it’s being held inside a Galra warship that’s heading straight towards us.” He brought up the image on the monitor and Allura was close to cursing herself.

“That’s..going to be difficult to obtain,” she said. Lance was not going to be happy about this one bit.

“No kidding,” Keith grumbled as he leaned back in his chair, “but we got no choice. We can’t form Voltron without the Black Lion and we can’t do that until we get all five lions.”

Allura tilted her head. “Why is it that you can’t wake up the Black Lion until you have the others?”

Keith paused and lowered his hand into his lap. “It’s...complicated.”

“That’s not an answer,” Allura interjected as she crossed her arms, “especially since you expect my friends and I to just listen to you without question as to why we’re doing all of this.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed as he growled. “Look, like I said earlier, the Galra are a huge threat and they will eventually lock eyes onto your planet too. No one is going to be safe from them.”

“I understand that,” Allura replied firmly, “but we barely know Shiro, and he’s suppose to become our leader?”

Keith’s crossed his arms. “He’s a good leader, and he’ll be a good match for the Black Lion.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.”

Allura twitched an eye, but decided to drop it. She didn’t really understand how this whole thing worked. She was half certain Keith and Shiro just assigned Lions based off the colours they were all wearing on their clothes.

Keith shook his head. “Look, can you just help me go check and make sure the castle is working? I don’t want to be caught off guard if that ship attacks before the others get back.”

Allura tapped her foot, but then nodded. “Alright, fine,” she said and looked to the ship. “I just hope Lance will be able to get to the Red Lion without a problem.”

Keith looked to her and with full sincerity said, “I hope so too.” He gestured to her as he walked away. “Come on, let’s go.”

Allura compiled and followed him out of the room. “You know, I must say, you certainly don’t act much like a prince I would imagine.”

Keith laughed as he shook his head. “Story of my life.”

Allura briefly wondered what he meant by that, but kept quiet as her mind still processed on what a strange day it had been.


End file.
